Hoagy
Hoagy is the assistant of Doctor Terminus, and the secondary villain in the live-action film, "Pete's Dragon". A corrupt and greedy minion, who helps his master to capture the dragon, Elliot. Hoagy plays a major role in the second war of Disney Villains War and he is set to appear in the second war of Disney Heroes vs. Villains. Disney Villains War 2 Leaving Others, Helping Others Once an apprentice of Maxim Horvath, Hoagy turns traitor and seeks others sorcerers to serve. He runs into Doctor Facilier (in the form of Doctor Terminus) and Queen Narissa, two sorcerers from another universe, who recently mark victories against Barboosa and Davy Jones. Hoagy gives to Facilier a book of spells, once belonged to his former master, Maxim Horvarth, in exchange of helping them on their quest. Narissa and Facilier join Hoagy to their alliance. Facing his Former Master To test out his powers, Doctor Facilier, with the aid of Hoagy, travels to the lair of Maxim Horvath, Hoagy's former master. Hoagy was surprised enough to face his former master. Seeing his traitor actions, Horvarth decides to kill his apprentice, for the reason to show what happens when someone betrays him. Fortunately for him, Facilier casts a spell, from the stolen spellbook, on Horvarth, sending him flying on a ceiling. However, Horvath recovers and fires a magical blast at both Facilier and Hoagy, knocking them both. As soons as Horvath strikes his fatal blow to his enemies, Facilier and Hoagy cast another spell that tosses away Horvath and then seals him in a pot. Help from Another Ally After their successfull victory, Facilier, Hoagy and Narissa were approached by a lizard-human creature, named Mesogog. Learning of Horvath's defeat, Mesogog decides to join Facilier's Alliance. Through Narissa was unsure about the lizard's intentions, Mesogog assures them that, if they succeed on their next mission, he might teleport them back to their original universe. Hesitate Decisions Tired of squabling between Facilier and Narissa, about leave or not leave, Mesogog decides to send them in the Datascape, on purpose to eliminate the two dangerous programms, Sark and the Master Control Program, promising them that he will transport the trio back to their original universe. The Battle for the Game Grid While inside the Datascape, Facilier, Hoagy and Narissa encounter the dangerous programs and challenge them into a fight. Sark uses his data-discs to prevent and stop Narissa's actions. Hoagy then taunts Sark, so that he will go after him. While distracted by Hoagy, Narissa breaks herself from Sark's control and uses her magic to reflect Sark's data-discs on the commander, seemingly destroying him. Just as victory was assured for Facilier's team, the MCP, regenerates Sark and transforms him into a giant, shocking the team of Facilier. Narissa then transforms herself into a dragon to distract Sark, while Facilier and Hoagy deal with the MCP. Using the stolen spellbook from Horvath, Facilier and Hoagy cast a spell on the MCP, that derezzed the MCP. With the MCP, deleted, Sark's power was drained away, leaving him to fade into nothigness. Celebrating their victory over Sark and the MCP, Mesogog, who had witnessed the whole fight, didn't break his promise, and sends the trio back to the Animated Universe. To see his rest bio, see here. in Disney Villains War]] Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Hoagy is set to appear in the second war, along with his master, Doctor Terminus, as it was revealed in the teaser trailer of DHvVW - Part Two. Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Necrolai's Alliance in Villains Battles